JOE
So basically some users can directly insult other users just because they disagree with them and act like complete cunts, but not even gets a minutes worth of ban, but when it happens on chat, they're banned immediately. So you know what? I'm fucking sick and tired of this fucking site and it's biased favoritism towards people like Joe. He's done enough damage to this wiki in the past 3 years I've been here, but every time he does something that pisses off all of this wiki, he's let off the hook for who knows what fucking reason. Why is he still fucking here? Why has his dickish attitude and overall pathetic arrogance, while also attacking every single person who disagrees with him personally been allowed to be in existence on this wiki? Correct Answer: The Staff is a bunch of biased dicks who apparently kiss his ass whenever he says "I WASN'T DOING THAT, I WAS DOING THIS, I DON'T DESERVE TO GET BANNED!" You should all feel ashamed of yourselves for not permabanning his fucking account when he did this all fucking day yesterday. There is no real reason Joe should be here. So basically, I can't fucking stand his pathetic bullshit, so I'm officially leaving the wiki. But I'm not going to leave the wiki and come back in two months. And I'm not going to give a single shit about Joe after this blog is finished. And I'm definitely not going to spy on him for no other reason than "Oh, I should totally spy on him just so I can be a dick to him afterwards!" No. I'm going to do it the only way I know will work: By Getting myself Permabanned and permanently moving to Reddit. So, here it is. I've wanted to say this for a really fucking long time. JOE Go fucking kill yourself. You're a fucking cock-sucking prick who feeds off of the intelligence of others. But instead of eating it, you absorb it into your dick so you can find clever, new ways of being a giant fucking prick to anyone who disagrees with your shitty and objectively fucking retarded opinions. I don't legit know anyone who actually agrees with anything you fucking say other than the fact that they feel sorry for you being born with an intense mental illness called Retardation. But not just Normal Retardation, Ultra Advanced Retardation. I don't know why anyone on this fucking planet would ever want to actually date you other than they feel sorry that you were abused and beat into your own stupidity. You're girlfriend is probably fake as well, because who the fucking hell would actually give a flying shit about what you have to say. That's right, no one does. No one actually gives a shit. All of them just feel fucking sorry and decided to stroke your ego cock until you came, spewing out sperm that look precisely like tiny dicks that gain a mind of their own and decide to actually attack people because their opinions are different than yours and you can't fucking stand that you're never fucking right. Oh, and this has butt-fucking nothing to with whatever piss fucking poor excuse you decided to come up with. This is all just because this wiki's staff refuses to ban you for all the increasing fucking pathetic bullshit you've ever fucking done. I'm fucking out of this shithole website. I hope everyone who supports Joe not getting banned goes right ahead and just strokes his ego just a tiny bit more after the super fucking obvious joyful reaction he'll give in response to this. Fuck you, Joe. I hope you like living in a world where everyone individually kisses your fucking ass on a daily basis. Category:Kill Your Self Category:Get Deleted Faggot Category:Man, Reddit sucks, tbh Category:Man why the fuck would you go there Category:Shameful Category:Disrespectful Category:You're worse than Joe Category:Fuck, at least it ain't Tumblr Category:Tumblr is the scary shit Category:I've seen some porn there man Category:Not kosher Category:Not at all Category:Stay away from Kosher man Category:Icey might be here